1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a grooming and pesticidal powder applicator brush and more specifically to a grooming and pesticidal powder applicator brush for animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices have been offered to work pesticides such as flea powder into the fur or pelt of a domestic animal such as a dog or cat to combat fleas and other parasitic pests. The sound of aerosols scare most animals and creams have to be rubbed in often getting on the hands of the applicant. Very often the animals fur has to be groomed either before after or before and after the application of the pesticide requiring several tools to accomplish what could be better served with one time-saving tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,724 G. L. Merchill on Aug. 30, 1977 for a Grooming and Dispensing Brush Head describes a flat powder-dispensing brush head that has a plurality of bristles on a wall that has passageways therethrough. There is a powder-carrying handle connected to the brush head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,822 to L. E. Kaiser, Jr. on Dec. 9, 1980 for an Animal Medication Brush shows a brush having a hollow body with a chamber for liquids and a hollow head detachably connected thereto. The hollow head has a plurality of hollow teeth attached. Liquid flow into the hollow head from the liquid chamber and through the hollow teeth onto the animal pelt being medicated. There is a manual pump to dispense the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,875 to L. L. Holland on Oct. 21, 1986 for a Grooming and Treatment Applicator describes a circular housing that will contain liquid or powder. It has a fiat circular face with multiple bristles thereon and with a plurality of openings therethrough. The housing has a strap attached to it to removably fasten the housing to the hand of the user. There is plate that moves a set of nozzles out of alignment with the openings in the fiat face to shut off the flow of the powder or liquid to the animal pelt.
The present invention allows the user to use one tool to both apply a pesticide and to groom the animal without reaching for several tools and with just a twist of a convenient cap saving time and animal discomfort.